Werewolves
There are three types of werewolves in the Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric world. Though only two have been mentioned and one actually seen, there are still three different types. Werewolf Werewolves are from the Teen Wolf universe. They do best in packs and are often seen together. The Bite To become a werewolf, one must be bitten by an alpha werewolf. The bite either turns the bitten into a werewolf, or kills them. During the next full moon, if the bite was successful, the bitten will turn into a werewolf for the first time. Appearance During their transformation, their eyes will glow and they will develop claws and fangs. Their ears will grow into a point and hair will spurt from their jawline. Faces become disfigured while in the werewolf form. Eye Colour There are three possible eye colours for werewolves to have while in the werewolf form. Each colour has a different meaning. Red Werewolves that have red eyes are Alpha werewolves. Yellow Werewolves with yellow eyes are either Betas or Omegas. All werewolves start out with this colour. Blue Blue-eyed werewolves are either Betas or Omegas that have killed innocent people. Abilities Werewolves have enhanced senses. They can hear better, smell better, see better. Werewolves can detect how a person is feeling just by their scent. Werewolves are faster, stronger, more agile and have more endurance than a human being. Weaknesses Werewolves are affected by black mountain ash. Mountain ash creates a barrier that werewolves cannot cross. Werewolves are also affected by wolfsbane. Wolfsbane acts as a poison to werewolves. It weakens them. If they are around long the wolfsbane for long enough, the werewolf will die. Hierarchy There are three stages for werewolves as far as hierarchy and power goes. Alpha Alpha werewolves have red eyes and are the strongest werewolves. They are the leaders of the packs and can transform people into werewolves, if they choose to do so. Beta Betas are in the middle of the hierarchy. They are pack-members. Their eyes are either yellow or blue. Omega Omega werewolves are the lone wolves. They do not belong to a pack and are significantly weaker than Betas and Omegas. It is very rare that omegas survive. Known Werewolves The werewolves in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric are: * Peter Hale : Alpha * Scott McCall : Beta * Derek Hale : Beta Main Article: Werewolf Quileute Quileute Werewolves are from the Twilight world. They are not actually werewolves, but in fact shape-shifters that happen to take the form of wolves. They originate from the Quileute tribes and can only be a Quileute werewolf if they descended from Taha Aki, the first shape-shifter. They have not yet made an appearance in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric, but they have been mentioned. Appearance Quileute wolves look like horse-sized wolves. Their coats vary in colours and the length of their fur depends on the length of their human hair. Abilities Quileutes have heightened senses, like werewolves, but Quileutes have stronger senses than werewolves. They are similar in strength and speed to vampires. Because their purpose is to kill vampires, their senses and physical attributes match up to vampires. Quileutes hear each other's thoughts while shifted. This allows them to communicate as a pack, even when they're apart. Quileutes begin to start their transformation while they are a teen and when there are vampires nearby. While vampires are in the area, Quileutes do not age. Weaknesses Like werewolves, Quileutes can be trapped by black mountain ash barriers and can be poisoned by wolfsbane. Wolfsbane isn't as effective on Quileutes, but it will still slow them down. Hierarchy Quileute hierarchy is slightly different to werewolves. They have an alpha, who is the leader of the pack. There is often a second-in-command and then the rest of the pack are just regular wolves. Lone wolves are not weaker, aside from the sense that they are alone and have nobody to watch their backs. Main Article: Shape-shifter Children of the Moon Children of the Moon are from the Twilight world, also. They have not made an appearance in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric and have not been mentioned, either. They exist in the world, but most likely won't make an appearance. Category:Werewolf Category:Creatures